With the limited number of fitness exercises in a workout session, there is a crucial need for athletes or exercisers with various fitness goals to perform exercise routines that efficiently strengthen various muscles and simultaneously provide ideal physical conditioning. Proven to provide the ideal balance of strength and conditioning fitness, boxing workouts have become extremely popular not only amongst boxers but also amongst individuals with various fitness goals. The boxers stand crunch may be performed in variations, but a common feature of the exercise is to lift the body of the individual to a seated position and ultimately to a standing position relying on firm positioning of legs and feet. Once in a standing position, the individual has the option to perform additional upper body exercises, such as a boxing punch combination, before returning to the seated position for the next repetition of the boxers stand crunch.
Boxers stand crunch is a unique exercise that not only strengthens various muscles efficiently in one routine but also provides exceptional physical conditioning. The individual is also able to maintain a high heart rate during the exercise enabling consumption of higher calories than other exercises targeting solely the muscle strength. However, boxers stand crunch may require assistance of a trainer or another individual. Trainers are expensive and another individual may not be available to supervise during workout. Current workout benches do not provide the proper positioning and the firm grip necessary to perform variations of boxers stand crunch. Without an apparatus designed specifically to secure lower body position and support the back of an individual, variations of boxers stand crunch exercise may be hard to perform, and may even result in injuries to various body parts.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that secures the feet of the exerciser firmly and safely to obviate the need for the assistance of another individual. Further, there is a need for an apparatus that provides support for the back of the exerciser to decrease risk of injuries from lifting pressure on the back and neck of the exerciser. The apparatus further needs to ensure that the individual's lifting force is focused on the targeted muscles including but not limited to the abdominal and upper body muscles by securing necessary body parts that the exerciser leverages to reach a seated position and ultimately to a standing position. It would be ideal for the apparatus to be adjustable for use of individuals with various heights. Specifically, there is a need for a back support apparatus that also secures the individual's lower body and feet to perform boxers stand crunch safely and efficiently without assistance of another individual. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.